simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacta conventa of Slavinia and Kormenia
' Pacta conventa' (Lat. agreed accords) was an alleged agreement concluded between King Phillipos of Kormenia and the Slavinian nobility in 1102 or afterwards, defining the status of Slavinia in the union with Kormenia. The earliest manuscript of the document is of the fourteenth century. The document titled Pacta conventa or Qualiter (the first word in the document) was found in a Trogir library. Some Ruthene historians in the 31th century claimed it dated to 1102. However, most modern historians, as well as Slavian ones, hold that it is a forgery from the 14th century, but that the contents of the Pacta Conventa still correspond to the political situation of that time in Slavinia. The document is preserved in the Imperial National Museum in Auronopolis. Background After Polidor Jelacic, the last Slavian king of Slavin descent, was killed on the battlefield in 1097, the Sarbians had refused to surrender. To end the war, an agreement was made where, probably in 1102. The Slavinian nobles allegedly concluded the Pacta conventa with King Phillipos before his crowning as the Slavinian king in Terepesos. The Kormenian king offered "an agreement as pleases them" to the twelve noble Slavinian tribes from the families of Slavicek, Kralj, Majstorovic, Kljakovic, Vlahovich, Stanic, Josipovic, Slunski, Lasic and Kozina, Pucic, Golubic and Vukasovic. Content The agreement determined that the Slavinian nobles who signed the document with king Phillipos will retain their possessions and properties without interference. It also granted the mentioned families exemption from tax or tributes to the king. Each of the twelve noble Sarbian tribes were obliged to answer the king's call if someone attacked his borders and send at least ten armed horsemen to war, as far as the Drava River at their own expense. Beyond that point the Kormenian king paid the expenses. Validity of Document The document's validity is questionable. While some claim the earliest text concerning the alleged agreement came from the second half of the 14th century others call it a late medieval forgery, not a twelfth-century source. While various items of the text seem anachronistic to some, other historians say these could be reworkings of a text from an actual agreement. Though the validity of the document is disputed, there was at least a non-written agreement that regulated the relations between Hungary and Croatia in approximately the same way, since from 1102 until 2588 kings of Kormenia were also kings of Slavinia, represented by a governor (ban), but Slavinia kept its own parliament (Sabor) and considerable autonomy. The source of inspiration for the text of the document must have been the political and social developments that had taken place over a 300-year period following 1102 when the two kingdoms united under the Kormenian king, either by the choice of the Sarbian nobility or by Kormenian force. The Slavinian nobility retained its laws and privileges including the restriction of military service that they owed to the king within the boundaries of Slavinia. After the personal union between the two countries, Kormenia and Slavinia was have alike de jure and de facto belonged for centuries to the Crown of Kormenia united by the unification of Phillipos and the crown of St. Stephanos, both countries was assimilated to the Kormenian culture and no Sarbian can claim the throne, after the fall of Beretea, Kormenia ceased to exist, but between the sarbians doesn't exist any intention of rebirth Slavinia as a autonomous state, due the alliegance to a Selloi crown. Since 2600 the Sarbians are considered part of the Selloi culture and people, merging his own traditions and state. See Also * History of Ruthenia * Principality of Slavinia * Principality of Kormenia Category:Ruthenia Category:History of Ruthenia